virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Quest
Released: September 12,1020 Retired: September 13, 2010 ::: September is National Honey Month! All month long bees and ::: their natural sweetener - honey are celebrated! Ancient ::: peoples kept bees and harvested honey much the same way ::: that we do today. Honey has also been valued for more than ::: just sweetening foods, it has medicinal properties as well. A ::: lot of our expressions even come from our long association ::: with bees. On today's quest, let's explore some interesting ::: history about bees and honey! ::: Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, ::: and a Honey Tree! Prizes QUest Q&A 1. People have been known to collect honey since ancient times. The earliest known evidence of people collecting honeycombs and honey dates from 7,000 B.C. This evidence comes from what source? : a. Ancient Writings on a Scroll : b. Ancient drawings on an Animal Skin : c. Ancient Writings Carved in a Stone : d. An Ancient Cave Painting 2. The cave painting, located in Valencia, Spain, shows two men collecting honeycombs and honey. Through the centuries, many writings document the long relationship of people and bees. People recognized not only the industriousness of the bee, but also the sweetness and medicinal benefits of honey. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Bees buzz around!" 3. The remarkable ability of bees to turn nectar into honey has caused people to attribute special abilities to bees. As a result, bees, and their hives have been utilized as signs and emblems over time. They have been adopted as a special symbol by important leaders such as popes, and kings. A bee symbol was even used on coins in 300 BC. In which ancient Greek city were these coins used? : a. Byzantine : b. Ephesus : c. Amphipolis : d. Imbros 4. Bees are social insects and have a complex social organization in their Beehive colonies. Hives are comprised of 30,000 to 60,000 female workers, 500-1000 drones (males) and one Queen. The Queen is the most important bee in the hive as well as the largest. The primary focus of the workers in the colony is to care for the queen. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "Sweeter than honey!" 5. Even though the worker bees are females, they do not lay eggs. They perform all the jobs in the hive. For their short life, the worker bees clean the nursery, feed the bee larvae, gather nectar, make the beeswax comb and guard the entrance. The queen can lay as many as 2,000 to 3,000 eggs a day. How do the bees cool the hive if the weather is hot? : a. Deposite water near the entrance of a hive : b. Swarm in nearby tree until it is cooler : c. Fan the hive with their wings : d. Cut small peices of ice and bring them to the hive 6. The worker bees also make repairs and plug holes in the hive using "bee glue." They make the glue out of resins from trees and bushes. The workers will even "tell" other bees in the hive where to find food. They rapidly vibrate their wings and do a "waggle" dance to tell the direction of the food source. Go to the Night Fighter Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Do you prefer honey or sugar?" 7. Bees can fly around 15 miles per hour. They collect nectar and store it in one of their two stomachs, the honey stomach. Once full, their honey stomach weighs almost as much as the bee. To produce a pound of honey, bees travel to flowers then back to the hive to deposit the nectar. Approximately how many flowers must a bee visit to fill their honey stomach? : a. 1500 flowers : b. 25000 flowers : c. 40000 flowers : d. 1000000 flowers 8. One of the valuable things produced by a hive is beeswax. Worker bees make beeswax through glands on their abdomens to build their six sided honeycomb cells. For every pound of beeswax, bees must eat on average, 8.4 pounds of honey. Beeswax is used in candles, cosmetics, and furniture polish. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Wild honey!" 9. The medicinal properties of honey are well known. It has been used as a natural antiseptic to dress wounds, sooth burns and treat cuts. It is used as a remedy for sore throats, digestive problems, and even to treat allergies. Modern research is still being done on honey to discover why it has healing powers. What two properties of honey do the flowers which provided the nectar, determine? : a. Sweetness and Stickiness : b. Thickness and Heaviness : c. Color and Flavor : d. Crystalization and Freezing points 10. If you see a swarm of bees near your home the first thing you should do is inspect the insects to be sure they are bees. When you are sure it is a bee swarm, call a local beekeeper to handle the swarm. Go to the Fireworks lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Happy Honey Month!" press continue to finish the quest.